


A Chance Encounter! Bugaboo & Bananoir

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Bugaboo - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Post-episode: s03e16 Feast, bananoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Adrien recognizes Ladybug on the street because of her outfit and so on impulse decides to follow her.Marinette decides to tease the curious cat as payback only for it to backfire.LadyNoir Day 4:Disguises
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	A Chance Encounter! Bugaboo & Bananoir

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's wearing that biker outfit and helmet she had on in Feast.

Adrien walked out of a studio dressed in an entirely black ensemble. The theme for the newest Gabriel Agreste Brand’s ad featured a collection featured a good amount of black leather pieces that he honestly thought was right up his alley.

Throwing on a pair of designer shades, he decided to maybe catch up on a few levels of _Miraculous Crush_ while waiting for the driver who had texted there was a traffic jam.

Brushing by him like a whirlwind, he took note of a girl zoom by on her pink bike. She was wearing an entirely black biker suit with pink lining and a full-on protective white helmet when she only rode a simple bicycle; he thought it an odd combination. His eyes followed her as she stopped at a nearby flower shop. Her dark as night colored hair was barely visible from underneath before, but when she lifted her helmet, he took note of those familiar twin tails.

“Ladybug?” Heart thumping out of control at the possibility, he breathed the name and found himself making a mad dash over to where she was.

* * *

Marinette sucked in a cool breath of relief as she lifted her helmet and shook off the sweat.

Just the tiniest part of her feared her outfit looked silly without an actual motorcycle to ride. But it was a gift from her grandmother on her fifteenth birthday and actually super functional! With how clumsy she was, she was thankful for the extra protective gear and could only imagine how dangerous it would be if she actually managed to get a motorcycle license.

She double checked on Tikki to make sure she was comfortable after the ride as she entered the flower shop, quietly whispering her hope for her kwami to find the sweetest smelling ones.

Her great uncle had sent her mother the recipe for Celestial Soup. Determined to serve it for dinner, Sabine had asked Marinette to pick up some fresh purple flowers.

* * *

Adrien could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to peek through the shop's window. His eyes scanned the establishment frantically before spotting her at the register.

“Plagg, is she… is that girl really Ladybug?” Awestruck, he peeked into his pocket to look at Plagg.

“If I tell you she is, whatcha gonna do, Kid?” Plagg shrugged.

“Oh no!” A barely audible groan escaped Adrien’s lips. “She’s so hot in civilian clothes!”

He looked back up to see she had put her helmet back on and was heading his way.

“Quick! Gotta act natural!” Panicked, Adrien jumped backward.

“Here! Use this!” Plagg handed him a banana he’d earlier snagged from the staff shoot’s refreshment table.

“Why did you even grab this?!” Exclaimed Adrien.

The tiny cat god of destruction shrugged a bit. “Was going to run an experiment to see if you would actually slip on the peel if I left it on the floor of your room.”

* * *

The bell above the door jingled as Marinette exited the flower shop, a fresh bouquet in hand. “Do you think you could hold onto these, Tikki—"

“Fancy meeting you here, Bugaboo.” The slightest of rumbled purrs could be heard in his voice.

Freezing mid-step, Marinette immediately whipped herself around. Gazing through the black visor of her helmet, she saw a blond boy dressed in all black, a half-eaten banana in hand. She could physically feel the blood draining from her face.

“Chat- Bananoir?” She gestured toward his snack. “Really?” With a small sigh, she openly handed the bouquet to Tikki. “How’d you find me?” Crossing her arms, she glared straight at him, unable to recognize him with his hair slicked back and large sunglasses covering his green gaze.

“That was the same outfit you wore when we were without our kwamis.” Adrien grinned as he tossed the peel into a nearby trashcan. “You look good in it, Bugaboo.”

“Well you—” Marinette paused and took note of his runway worthy outfit. “How is it that you actually have style when you’re out of the suit?” A frustrated groan escaped her lips before she huffed and kicked a small pebble.

“Oh? Finally taking note of my model good-looks, Milady?” A Cheshire grin began to tug at the corners of Adrien's mouth. “You should see my real face then! It’ll make you swoon.” Lifting his hand, he tapped the frame of his shades, as if threatening to remove them.

“Purrhaps if you were as hot as Adrien Agreste, I’d be interested.” Marinette grinned from beneath the helmet as she booped his nose.

She could see his eyebrows lift in awe, leaving him speechless; cat got his tongue!

“But there’s no way that’s possible, right, Chaton?” She patted the side of his face before hopping onto her bike and riding off.

* * *

When the ad featuring the Gabriel Agreste brand’s newest line was released with Adrien at the centerfold, Marinette found herself screaming at the top of her lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍌 I am Marinette-level clumsy irl and know for a fact that you can indeed slip on a banana peel.


End file.
